claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Nike
Nike is Claymore No. 15 of Clarice's generation. Etymology "Nike" is the Greek goddess of victory (identified by the Romans with their Victoria), literally "victory," probably connected with νεῖκος, meaning "quarrel, strife." Appearance Nike has neck lengthed hair that is messy and spiked on the edges. Her other striking feature are her eyebrows. She possesses the typical traditional traits of a Claymore: silver eyes, light blonde hair, and the standard Claymore uniform. Image Gallery Personality Nike is very hotheaded, yet fiercely loyal to her comrades. She is willing to put her life on the line to protect them. Biography The Northern Path Nike joins Anastasia, along with Phina and Keira in their travel back to Staff from the North, only to come under attack by a man who turns out to be an Awakened Being.Claymore manga chapter 110 After Anastasia kills the Awakened Being, several more men surround the party, prompting the Claymores to defend themselves.Claymore manga chapter 111 During the ensuing battle, Phina is injured, forcing the others to come to her aid. Familiar with Anastasia's special ability, Nike takes advantage of Anastasia's hair to springboard through the group of Awakened Beings. She then orders Keira to send the injured Phina away while she stays behind to help fight off the Awakened Beings with Anastasia. Just as the two are surrounded, the Awakened Beings are suddenly killed off in front of their eyes through a timely rescue by members of the Seven Ghosts and Dietrich. Afterwards, Nike and Anastasia assist Dietrich and the Ghosts in finishing off the rest of the Awakened Beings.Claymore manga chapter 112 The New Abyssal Ones Later, she arrives along with Deneve's group to the East to help Miria fight the three new Abyssal Ones. During the fight, Nike tries to cut Hysteria several times with the others and misses just them too. When Hysteria used her Traction technique for the first time, along with Deneve, Nike got caught up in the attack and lost her right arm and part of her right leg. Nike is taken to the side-lines and is helped to regenerate her arm and leg with Yuma. Nike takes up Hysteria's offer to remove the sword, despite her arm only being half recovered as skin hadn't even appeared on the arm. Nike removes the sword from Hysteria's neck and cuts Anastasia free. This gave Nike a buzz as she knew that Hysteria couldn't attack her back if Nike attacks her. However Hysteria easily dodges Nike and tries to go after Anastasia, Deneve and Tabitha but is stopped by Miria. Nike is surprised when learning that Miria has a plan which involves Cassandra and Roxanne who were fighting nearby. Europa at the Holy City Nike is one of the warriors who participated in the battle against Europa when the latter attacked the Holy City of Rabona.Claymore manga chapter 139 Relationships Anastasia Nike's personality is the opposite of her leader, yet the two have a close friendship during their time in the Northern Path. As such, just as Anastasia is willing to protect her comrades at the risk of her own life, Nike reflects that attitude by remaining with her commander. Behind the Scenes Nike, No. 15 of Clarice's generation, share a few of characteristic with the No. 15 of Clare's generation, Deneve, since Nike is a defensive type (speculated) and fights against an Awakened Being with a partially healed arm. But Nike's personality resembles more Helen than Deneve (tomboyish and outspoken). References es:Nikeit:Nike Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Deserter Category:Nickname Category:Clarice's generation Category:Former Category:Alive